finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kunai
.]] Kunai , also known as Ninja Knife, Imperial, Short and Short Knife, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a low-rank dagger or ninja dagger with no special properties, though it can be used by several characters and jobs most of the time. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Kunai (originally translated as Short and Katana in the Easy Type), is a katana only Edge can equip, and is his starting weapon. It can be bought in Cave of Eblan for 4,000 gil, has an Attack of 25, and Accuracy of 40. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kunai is the weakest katana, providing 7 Attack and 40% Accuracy. It can be bought for 200 gil. Final Fantasy V The Kunai is a low-ranked knife used by Ninja and Freelancers. It can be bought in Karnak and Lix for 600 gil, and has an Attack of 26. It also adds +1 Speed. Final Fantasy VI Kunai (originally called Imperial) is a low to mid-ranked dagger and can only be used by Shadow, and is his starting weapon. It can be stolen from Baalzephon. It has an attack power of 82, and enables the Runic command. Kunai is also one of the weapons thrown by the Outsider, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy XI A Kunai is the most basic katana that a Ninja can wield. Final Fantasy Tactics The Kunai (also known as Ninja Knife) is the second weakest ninja blade. It can be bought for 5,000 gil, poached from Ghouls or found with the Treasure Hunter ability as a rare treasure at Grogh Heights, and has an Attack of 9 and Defense of 5%. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Ninja Knife is the second weakest katana, with Zanmato being the weakest. It teaches Throw to Ninjas and has an Attack of 31. It can be bought for 2,000 gil in the shop after the first shop upgrade, and is also a random reward for completing missions. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Kunai is the weakest katana and can be equipped by Ninja. It teaches Throw to Ninjas for 100 AP. It has an Attack power of 31 and can be bought for 500 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Earth Stone, Xergis Tin, and Prima Petal. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Kunai has an attack of 10 and can be bought on the 40F of the Trial Tower for 20,000 gil. Bravely Default Kunai is a dagger that provides 27 P.ATK, 95 Aim, 3 Critical, and +20 EVD. It can be found in Hartschild and Starkfort, or dropped or stolen from Kikyo. Bravely Second: End Layer Kunai is a dagger that provides 26 P.ATK, 95 Aim, 3 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to beasts. It can be found Geyser Grotto, or stolen from Kikyō (ch 2, 5). Final Fantasy Dimensions Kunai is the weakest ninja sword. It provides 55 attack power and is effective against humans. Dissidia Final Fantasy Kunai is a level 1 parrying hand armor, providing +4 Defense and +1 Attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kunai is a level 1 parrying that provides the character with an Attack Power of 2 and a Defense of 1. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FF4-Kunai.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-Kunai-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Mage Masher.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Knife - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Kunai.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). Kodachi - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFXI Katana 1A.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFXI Kunai.jpg|''Final Fantasy XI. FFT Kunai.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Ninja Knife.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Kunai FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Kunai4HoL.jpg|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Kunai bd.png|Bravely Default. KunaiBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD Kunai.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Kunai (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Etymology Category:Ninja blades Category:Katana